


The Pleasure of Losing

by zarabithia



Series: Steve/Bucky Six Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky keep going on double dates. They keep going home with just each other as company. Somehow, they don't mind much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "on a date."

When his best pal was straddling him, and they were both lying on top of a bed that didn't have any business trying to hold two people, it was probably not the best time to argue. But sometimes, Steve just couldn't help himself when it came to Bucky. 

"The redhead was absolutely crazy about you," Bucky argued, as his fingers worked their way down the buttons of Steve's shirt. It wasn't the first time he'd said it on this particular night, and Steve bit back a sigh, because once Bucky got something into his head, he didn't like to let it go. 

"She barely said two words to me all night long," Steve reminded him. His own hands were working on the buttons of Bucky's shirt, but Steve wasn't as impatient as Bucky was. Steve liked to take his time, to fully explore his present once it was unwrapped. 

Someday, maybe, Bucky's body would quit feeling quite so much like the best present Steve had ever unwrapped. But Steve wasn't counting on it happening anytime soon.

"Fourteen. I counted. Anyway, Gloria says she's shy," Bucky continued to argue. Steve's shirt was unbuttoned all the way now, because Bucky liked to work _fast_ \- in all things. So his attention had turned to undoing Steve's pants.

Not that Steve minded much. With Bucky squirming around on top of him like that, Steve's pants were getting pretty damn uncomfortable, anyway.

"Your date's name was _Katherine_ and mine's was _Allison_ ," Steve reminded Bucky. "There was nobody named Gloria on our date to tell you any such thing."

"Oh, I must be thinking about someone else," Bucky said distractedly. He shifted on the bed, to give himself more room to reach between Steve's legs - and oh, Steve couldn't blame him anymore, for being distracted. Even if it _was_ a dirty way for Bucky to end an argument he was losing. 

There was a hitch in Steve's own voice when he tried to answer. "Gloria was the blonde you were with on _last_ week's unsuccessful double date," he told Bucky.

"Mm, blondes. I do have a type," Bucky retorted, before putting his mouth to much better uses than arguing.

Steve's fingers dug into Bucky's hair, and if he lost all ability to be coherent himself ... well, sometimes, Steve really _couldn't_ himself when it came to Bucky.


End file.
